


Phases of the Moon

by Rikkapikasnikka



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Duraween, Halloween, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple rice farmer, Tsukishima works hard for his family every day and night to make sure they have enough to eat when winter comes. He’s whisked away one night by a monster, and realizes he may never see his family again. Terrified for their safety, can Tsukishima escape the monster’s lair? Or is he doomed to die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phases of the Moon

The night was never a safe time to wander.

Though the moon shone pale and white through the trees, and though the reflection of the stars glimmered brightly on the waters in the rice paddies, the night was dark and full of all sorts of terrors. Strange hoots and growls, rustling leaves with no wind, odd shapes and dancing shadows, tricked both the eyes and the ears.

Tsukishima was terrified.

His older brother always told him to never stay out after the sun went down, but mousy haired, wide eyed Tsukishima was dense and stayed out late anyway, working hard in the rice fields to make sure they had food come winter. Now, he was quickly making his way down the forest path, trying to reach the town before the moon, his main source of light, slipped beneath the horizon.

The rice paddies were now out of sight, but up ahead, Tsukishima thought he could see the other fields. Nervous, he hung on tighter to the bag on his back, looking over his shoulder to see if anything was following him.

His first mistake.

He tripped and he fell - hard. It must've been a rock, or a branch, or maybe a root, but he hit the unforgiving ground harder than a farming hoe. Groaning, Tsukishima started to push himself back up to his feet, but he paused when he thought he heard footsteps.

They stopped, and Tsukishima scrambled upright and walked faster towards home. If he could just make it to the edge of the forest, if he could just see the lights of the buildings, if the moon just stayed where it was...

Terror and fear clogged Tsukishima's mind. His heart raced, his knees shook, and his palms were clammy. Desperately, he was increasing his pace so he could walk faster and faster - so focused on his goal, he barely noticed the thinning of the trees.

"Where do you think you're going, child?"

Tsukishima stopped, gasped, and took several steps backwards. Sitting on the fence that marked the outer boundary of his home town, was a man. He looked bored but intrigued, and he blended in with the black of the night. Tsukishima whimpered.

"Pluh-Please sir, I juh-just want to go huh-home..."

"Oh, you know who I am?"

The tiny whimper that escaped Tsukishima's mouth didn't go unnoticed, and the man on the fence chuckled. His hair and _yukata_ were black, but his skin was pale and grey and his eyes were gold.

And when he smiled, sharp canines were the instant main attraction.

"What am I?"

"A....A mm-monster?"

The man laughed and stepped down from his perch to approach Tsukishima, but the young adult backed away quickly. Instinct told him to fear this man, to run away as far as he could, but he couldn't go anywhere as the man reached out and touched him.

The monster laid a quiet finger against Tsukishima's lips, a gesture of silence, as he hushed him. "I'd prefer it if you didn't scream, boy. It makes my job _much_ harder."

And while Tsukishima didn't scream, he did cry out in pain as the monster launched forward and easily _clonked!_ him in the head.

And Tsukishima didn't pass out immediately, although he was only vaguely aware of his surroundings and happenings. He was being carried - no, floated - no, drifting? Back through the forest and up the mountain side, all under the glow of a fading moon and the dim light of the stars.

When Tsukishima was next conscious, he did not remember any of that. He did not remember how he had come to be in this room, or why his clothes had been changed, or why he felt fresh and clean instead of grimy from working in the fields all day. The new _yukata_ was white, soft, and crisp. Slowly, Tsukishima sat up, dazed and confused, as his fingers ran along the edges of the wide sleeves.

The room itself was a six-tatami washitsu, yet Tsukishima could see some strange, western elements. Although he had been laid on a small futon by the sliding door, a larger futon was centered in the room, covered with what looked like a very fancy comforter. Across from him were a set of cabinets and shelves, built into the wall, and beside them was an alcove with large, hanging art scrolls and other trinkets. Tsukishima tried to read the written words on one, but he had never been good at reading.

The only other furniture in the room was a low table with small cushions for seating, and a vase of flowers by the sliding door leading to the outside. Through the paper, Tsukishima could tell it was still nighttime.

He had to get home, but fear kept him where he was. It felt like he was being watched, and Tsukishima had no plans to move from his spot or investigate the room with anything more than his eyes. His fingers trembled as he clenched the new _yukata_ , his body wanting to flee and hide but his mind telling him to stay calm and wait.

It felt like hours had passed before Tsukishima heard footsteps outside, and suddenly, the door slid open and there--

There stood the most beautiful, stunning, most breath-taking person Tsukishima had ever seen.

His own breath was stolen away in a small gasp, causing the man to look down on him. His face was gorgeously shaped, with sharp cheekbones and a soft chin; large, almond eyes that stared straight through Tsukishima; and a mouth so fine, it could've been painted there. His skin was pale, almost horrendously so in comparison to Tsukishima's darker hue, and it was contrasted with his black-and-red _hakama_. But what truly captured the commoner's attention was the eyes.

A deep, almost furious, seducing red, covered partially by bangs from hair as black and smooth as eagle feathers. Tsukishima felt suddenly all-too-plain in his brown hair, brown eyes, and brown skin.

The gorgeous man suddenly snorted, and Tsukishima jumped.

"Hibiya was early. Damn him."

An intense need to apologize came over him, and Tsukishima tore his eyes away from the gorgeous man to curl his knees underneath him and lower his head, hands in front of him, his toes dutifully crossed.

"Ihm-I'm deeply sorry, my lord."

After a prolonged moment of silence, in which Tsukishima began to fear he had said the wrong thing, the man gave a dry chuckled.

"Lord now, am I? What did Hibiya tell you?"

Nothing was the answer, and Tsukishima trembled at the weight of the implication. What was he early for? Why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he bring himself to want to leave?

Tsukishima shook his head. The man hummed, slid the door closed behind him, and slipped off his slippers before walking around the room.

It was definitely his room, Tsukishima noticed. The man knew where everything was, navigating the space with more ease than an experienced sailor would the seas. He pulled out exactly what he wanted from his storage, load them out perfectly on the low table, and he set to work doing...something. Tsukishima tried not to be nosy, but he couldn't help but try to crane his neck a little more.

The man's eyes shifted towards Tsukishima, and the rice farmer shrunk back, casting his eyes away in shame.

"Tsugaru," the man said loudly, but his voice was more commanding than a true shout. At first, Tsukishima thought the man might’ve been saying a word he was unfamiliar with, but the door slid back and another man was there, on his knees with his hands folded and his head low. Tsukishima was amazed at the details in his _haori_ \- blues and whites were expertly dyed in an arrangement of perfect circles, creating a bubbly water-esque pattern. Although his main features were Japanese, down to the shape of his eyes and nose and cheeks, his hair was a shocking shade of yellow and his irises were as blue as his _haori_.

“Yes, Hachimenroppi-san?”

“Take _betsuen_ -kun away. I don’t need him right now.”

“Of course, Hachimenroppi-san.”

And with the short exchange over, Tsugaru-san turned to Tsukishima and made a small gesture of beckoning. Carefully, Tsukishima pulled himself away from the futon and towards the door, only sneaking one glance back at the gorgeous man absorbed in his work once again.

They closed the door behind them, cutting off the room from the hallway which was lined with similar sliding, paper doors and the occasional candle. They both stood to their feet, albeit a bit awkwardly for Tsukishima, and Tsugaru turned left. For a long time, they followed the wooden floor in silence, turning corners when needed, until Tsukishima stopped outside a door opened to the outside and felt panic root him to the floor. The moon shone bright and brilliant, and far away, he could see rice fields as the moon’s light glittered off the water. They were smaller than his thumb at this distance; between here and there were several kilometers of wilderness.

“I… I wuh-won’t be going home, will I?”

Tsugaru-san, whoever he was, looked at him with pity and sadness. “No, Tsukishima-kun. You cannot return home. You will sleep in my room tonight.”

This knowledge brought some comfort to Tsukishima, and they continued down the corridor for some ways - but his mind was filled with horrible thoughts. Why was he here? Why was he taken? What was he going to do? Would his family be alright? What was a _betsuen_?

“Yuh-Your house is uhm, very large…” Tsukishima mumbled as they walked further and further. It felt like it would continue for forever, and Tsugaru smiled softly.

“The master’s have elaborate tastes. Do not worry; Hachimenroppi-san resides very far from the rest of us.”

“The...reh-rest…?”

And now that Tsukishima was looking, more and more of the rooms were open, showcasing living spaces, studies, a library full of scrolls and books, and a bedroom. And Tsugaru was soon pulling back another door, leading to a tatami mat room much unlike Hachimenroppi-san’s, albeit smaller. Together, they pulled out a futon for Tsukishima, prepared it with bedding, and Tsugaru offered him tea.

“Ahh, nuh-no thank you, you’ve beh-been too kind.”

Again, there was that sad and pitiful look. It made Tsukishima uneasy.

“I insist, Tsukishima-kun. You seem nervous, and it will help to calm you.” Tsugaru explained simply, already working on the kettle over the small fire, and Tsukishima frowned before finally accepting the drink.

He wouldn’t remember much past its tantalizing aroma and sweet taste in the morning, for Tsukishima fell asleep shortly afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story for Duraween! C: It should come in four parts, which will all be rated T, but if there's a demand for it, I might post a bonus M or E rated chapter on Halloween c;


End file.
